Bazaar prices
Here you will see all bazaar prices i have seen in the game. Sometimes the same thing is on bazaar for different prices so you can see here and compare if it is worth to buy it. There won't be much here at start but it will expand with every day in Card Lords. Andrewgie's Comments on prices *** CARDS : Random Legendary card : *** rarely ever worth it the daily reward will get you one day 30 1. 1,000 Gems Random Epic card : *** NEVER worth buying! 1. 500,000 Gold 2. 300 Gems 3. 600 Gems Random Rare card : *** Never worth buying. 1. 20 Gems 2. 80 Gems Random Uncommon card : *** With the possibility of orb can be bought at some of the prices 1. 4,000 Gold *** if you need dust this is a decent price 2. 2 Gems *** This is actually the same rate as 4000g so again not bad if you need dust. 3. 5 Gems *** Never worth it 4. 10 Gems *** Never worth it ___________________________________________ TICKETS : ''' ''''******* This really only has use if you need tickets for guild donation, but you should gain enough through daily rewards.' Tickets (5) : ''' 1. 200,000 Gold 2. 50 Gems *** best value for tickets 10 gem per ticket = 20,000 gold per ticket value '''Tickets (3) : 1. 100,000 Gold Tickets (2) : 1. 60,000 Gold Tickets (1) : 1. 25,000 Gold *** second best value ___________________________________________ FOOD : ***Always Buy food for Gold Food (30) : 1. 15,000 Gold 2. 10 Gems *** This is actually a great deal if and only if you need food. Food (15) : 1. 2,000 Gold Food (10) : 1. 500 Gold 2. 1,000 Gold ___________________________________________ DUST : For Gems Dust (15,000) : *** Best Gem Deal, value equals 40 gold per dust 1. 300 Gems Dust (3,500) : ***Never 1. 250 Gems Dust (1,000) : *** This one is controversial, It is worse than the 300 Gem deal, but better the 500 gem for 10k dust you can always purchase. 50 gp per dust 1. 25 Gems Dust (500) : *** Never 1. 100 Gems Dust (300) : *** Never 1. 25 Gems DUST : For Gold *** ALWAYS Buy DUST for Gold Dust (500): ''' # 5,000 Gold *** 10 gold PER dust *** Best value ever! '''Dust (200) # 5,000 Gold *** 25g per dust *** # 10,000 Gold *** 50g per dust, still better value than the 300gem for 15k dust deal. ___________________________________________ GEMS : Best bought only before Paragon advancement, better to use Gold for other things unless gold is useless to you before you paragon. Gems (20) : ' 1. 200,000 Gold *** Ouch! 10K gold per gem. '''Gems (5) : ' 1. 25,000 Gold '''***Best deal 5k gold per gem. Shards: 'Best bought only when you need them for a card. Reds, Orange, Purple, Blue don't buy unless you have a plan. You should get all you need free for your first Primal, the only one that might be tough is Reds,' Red shard (1) ' 1,500,000 GP'